Be The Cinderella
by Kim Candy
Summary: Kelas Junmyeon mendapat tugas bermain drama dalam bahasa inggris. Kelompok Junmyeon mendapat drama Cinderella. Tapi ketika tahu ia satu kelompok dengan Yifan, ia menolak keras perannya sebagai Cinderella. Kenapa? Just check it guys! [Krisho/Genderswitch/Typo/OOC/Abal/DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah. Ya, cerah sekali. Bahkan awan menggantung jarang-jarang di langit, sehingga tidak menghalangi sinar mentari untuk menyebar ke bumi.

Sekolah mulai ramai, kantor-kantor mulai didatangi oleh para pekerjanya, dan setiap sudut kotanya mulai sibuk.

Dan kita akan menelusuri sebuah sekolah yang berisikan banyak sekali para pelajar yang ingin menjejali otaknya dengan ilmu. Atau sekedar pamer ketenaran. Atau juga hanya untuk mendapatkan uang jajan dari orang tua. Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang tidak disebutkan namanya, dan kita menelusur lebih jauh ke anak-anak tingkat akhir. Anak-anak kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah tercinta. Dan yang akan kuceritakan disini adalah anak-anak dari kelas 12-4.

Si guru cantik yang jago berbahasa inggris nampak sudah mengeluarkan suaranya sedari tadi.

"Okay, class! Untuk tugas bulanan kali ini, miss akan memberikan kalian sebuah tugas kelompok. Tapi kali ini, bukan tugas kelompok yang mainstream. Kalian akan bermain peran menggunakan bahasa inggris."

Seruan kaget dan tidak suka langsung menyambut pengumuman Miss Hwang.

"Tolong tutup mulut kalian dahulu. Sekarang, miss akan membagi kelas menjadi empat kelompok."

"Ne.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be The Cinderella**

 **Krisho**

 **(And other cast that you'll be find here)**

 **Rated T fiction**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mwo?! Cinderella?!"

"Iyaa! Kau cocok!"

"Tidak mau!"

Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik meja. Dan delapan gadis lainnya mengerubungi meja itu.

"Jun! Jangan konyol! Cepat keluar dari situ!"

"Tidak! Sebelum peran ku diganti!"

Si gadis bermata besar mencoba menarik-narik gadis yang tadi dipanggil 'Jun' di bawah meja itu.

"Ya! Ya! Kyung, sakit!"

"Makanya keluar!"

Takut badannya menjadi biru lebam karena terlalu banyak terantuk meja, akhirnya ia memilih mengalah dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baekhyuun~"

Dia menatap gadis ber eyeliner dengan mata blink-blinknya. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terbelak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, dan tidak!"

Junmyeon menghentakkan kakinya,"Sebenarnya tidak masalah aku menjadi Cinderella. Tapi masalahnya adalah…"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya lalu celingukan –entah untuk apa. Setelah selesai celingukan, dia kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Kenapa pangerannya harus Yifan? Kenapa hah?! Siapa yang mengatur seperti itu?!" amuk Junmyeon.

Semuanya diam. Dan saling sikut menyikut.

"Ide Sehun." Celetuk Baekhyun. Sehun memelototi Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun.." ujar Junmyeon geram.

Sehun hanya nyengir lalu membentuk tanda 'v' dengan tangannya. Junmyeon merengut.

"Huuh! Aku tidak mau, huhuu~"

Junmyeon merengek seperti anak kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dengan lemas.

"Tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Fix, ini sudah tepat!" seru Minseok meralat keributan yang ada.

"Yeaah!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan girang. Kecuali Junmyeon tentunya.

"Baiklah! Mulai besok, kita akan berlatih sambil menghafalkan naskahnya!"

"Ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia Kim Junmyeon. Anak berumur 16 tahun yang kini duduk di tingkat paling akhir sekolahmenengah atas dan menyandang status sebagai sesepuh sekolah. Rata-rata anak kelas 12 kan udah para sesepuh.

Pendek, penyuka makanan manis, penyuka kucing, penyayang, kadang manja, pintar juga kok. Dia punya mantan. Iya, mantan.

 **Bekas.**

Namanya itu, Wu Yifan. Yang sialnya satu kelompok dengannya di tugas drama bahasa inggris dan menjadi sang pangeran. Dan sialnya lagi, ia yang harus menjadi si Cinderella. Itulah sebabnya dia menolak keras peran itu.

Sekedar info, hubungan mereka kandas sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan Junmyeon baru bisa move on 2 bulan yang lalu. Jeda satu bulan. Dan sekarang, apa Miss Hwang bermaksud membuat Junmyeon jadi CLBK-an sama Yifan gitu? Ogah.

Apalagi, nanti ada adegan dansa, trus adegan lamar-lamaran!

"Hiiiih!"

Junmyeon bergidik lalu menendang-nendang guling kesayangannya.

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam.." ratapnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari teman-teman sekelompoknya –membahas latihan dan property.

 _._

 _Kyungsoo : hey, besok latihan kan?_

 _Byunbek : Yap_

 _Kyungsoo : trus ini kapan pementasannya?_

 _Mandoo : kalo gak salah sih, 3 minggu lagi_

 _Byunbek : amsyong, bentar amat. Mana sanggup ngapelin naskah segitu banyaknya_

 _Sehun : Ngehapalin bek, bukan ngapelin._

 _Byunbek : nah itu maksudnya._

 _Junmyeon : heh albino! Apa maksudmu menjadikanku Cinderella dan Yifan pangerannya?_

 _Byunbek : Masih dendam aja nih anak._

 _Sehun : Ohohoho~_

 _Jun-kim : Yaa!_

 _Sehun : Kkkkkk~mianhaeeeee_

 _Mandoo : /nyemilin popcorn/ pertunjukan seru nih_

 _Kyungsoo : /nimbrung/_

 _Byunbek : /nimbrung/ (2)_

 _Icing : /nimbrung/ (3)_

 _Mandoo : nimbrung ae lu pada, ntar popcorn gue abis!_

 _Sehun : heh, diem dulu napa. Jadi gini, uhuk uhuk,_

.

Junmyeon mengeratkan rahangnya. Antara geregetan, kesal, mau marah dan mau ketawa.

.

 _Jun-kim: Lumutan_

 _Sehun : Sabar napa. Gue sengaja. Biar situ berdua bisa celebek lagi hohoho~_

 _Icing : celebek? Apaan itu?_

 _Mandoo : CLBK_

 _Icing : CLBK? Apaan itu?_

 _Byunbek : Cinta lama bersemi kembali. Banyak Tanya ih xing -_-_

 _Icing : ye maap, kan ga tau.-._

 _Jun-kim : yang punya masalah siapa yang ribut siapa_

 _Byunbek : PMS ya Jun? galak :3_

 _Jun-kim : diam. Dan Sehun, apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kan, dua bulan yang lalu aku baru bisa move on. Itu sangat sulit kalau kau mau tahu._

 _Sehun : kalian kenapa sih? kalian itu pas! Kenapa pake putus-putus segala._

 _Icing : betul tuh_

 _Jun-kim : kalian tidak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi diantara kami. Sulit dijelaskan lah_

 _Mandoo : kau susah move on. Itu berarti masih ada rasa._

 _Byunbek : rasa apaan coba :v_

 _Mandoo : you know lah, baek /ketawa setan/_

 _Byunbek : ohohoho~_

 _Jun-kim : /ngambek/_

 _Byunbek : Ngambek aja sono. Gak peduli_

 _Jun-kim : huuuu jahat ih!_

.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya kesal,"Gini amat sih punya temen,"

Ia memutuskan keluar dari aplikasi perpesanan itu. Dapat pencerahan enggak, makan hati iya.

"Duh capeek!"

Sambil meletakkan handphonenya di sembarang tempat, ia berguling-guling tak karuan di atas kasur. Sampai pusing sendiri. Dia mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena handphonenya berbunyi terus-terusan.

"Apaan coba yang mereka obrolin? Ribut banget!"

Ia mengambil handphonenya, ingin mengomeli teman-temannya yang ribut sendiri di grup.

"Jangan-jangan lagi ngegosip nih, apalagi ada si ratu gossip Byun itu."

Matanya menyipit,"Nah kan."

.

 _Chat room_

 _Gue pengen deh liat Junmyeon sama Yifan lagi_

.

Buru-buru Junmyeon membuka chatroom grupnya itu.

.

 _Jun-kim : Ih, asyik banget ya ngegosip. Ikut dong_

 _Icing : Icing gak ngegosip kok. Cuman liat-liat trus nimpalin doang_

 _Byunbek : eh, iya gak ngegosip. Cuma lagi diskusi._

 _Jun-kim : diskusi,diskusi dengkulmu! Aku keluar nih._

 _Jun-kim left the chat_

 _Kyungsoo : Ya, ya, ya! Junmyeon ngambek kan! Heh, Bek! Tanggung jawab!_

 _Byunbek : bak bek bak bek, gue bukan bebek!_

 _Kyungsoo : cepetan invite Junmyeon kesini!_

 _Byunbek : iya, iya!_

 _Byunbek invited Jun-kim_

 _Jun-kim joined the chat_

 _Byunbek : Junn~_

 _Byunbek : Maafin.._

 _Byunbek : Kalau kamu maafin aku, aku mau kok tukar peran sama kamu_

 _Jun-kim : Seriusan? Iya aku maafin!_

 _Byunbek : canda :p_

 _Jun-kim : BYUN BAEKHYUN_

 _Byunbek : lalalala~_

 _Mandoo : Haish, sudah, sudah. Gak ada habisnya kalo kayak gini._

 _Kyungsoo : jadi, propertinya bagaimana?_

 _Icing : kita perlu mahkota, beberapa gaun, baju untuk pengawal, baju untuk pangeran, emm, ada lagi?_

 _Jun-kim : Perasaan, perempuan di kelompok kita ada 7. Kok yang nongol Cuma 6 biji? Sisanya pada kemana?_

 _Sehun : Sungjong gak ada._

 _Kyungsoo : naratornya dia, 'kan?_

 _Mandoo : Iya_

 _Jun-kim : Mau tidur ya. Capek berat. Kalian jangan berisik._

 _Byunbek : yes, mam!_

 _Jun-kim : apaan sih baek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Sepuluh manusia itu nampak berjalan kesana kemari dengan lembaran naskah di tangan mereka. Mulut mereka berkomat-kamit sambil melakukan beberapa adegan. Darisitu, kita dapat menebak, kalau mereka tengah melatih kemampuan berakting mereka sekaligus menghafalkan naskah tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!"

Seruan itu membuat semuanya terdiam dan mencurahkan perhatian mereka ke satu orang.

"Aku belum mencatat peran kalian kemarin. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa yang jadi Cinderella?"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya malas,"Aku."

"Lalu pangeran?"

"Aku." –Yifan.

"Anastasia?"

"Aku." –Sehun.

"Drizella?"

"Aku." –Baekhyun.

"Lady Tremaine?"

"Aku." –Minseok.

"Lady Tremaine itu siapa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ibu tiri." Sahut Sungjong lalu mencatat nama Minseok di bukunya.

"Kemudian, Ibu peri?"

"Aku~!" –Yixing.

"Ratu?"

"Aku." –Kyungsoo.

"Raja?"

"Aku." –Chanyeol.

"Pengawal?"

"Aku." –Jongin.

"Dan narator, aku!" seru Sungjong ceria.

Setelah selesai mengabsen seluruh pemeran, Sungjong menaruh buku catatannya dipinggir aula. Mereka meminjam aula untuk berlatih. Tanpa ada aba-aba verbal dari Sungjong, mereka kembali berlatih. Memang Sungjong yang ditunjuk untuk mengatur kelompok mereka.

"Cinderella, Cinderella!"

Junmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun sambil memegang naskah,"Yes, Drizella?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk ke lantai dan berkata,"Look! The floor was very dirty. Clean it!"

"No, no, no! I'm hungry! You must cook something for me firstly." Sela Sehun sebagai Anastasia.

Junmyeon memasang wajah kebingungan, sesuai dengan naskah.

"Cinderella, the floor is dirty. I don't like something dirty." –Baekhyun.

"But I'm hungry, Cinderella. I really need to eat!" –Sehun.

"I don't care! Cinderella, you must clean it now." –Baekhyun.

"Oh, my sister. I really confused now. Which one must I do now?"

"Clean the floor!/Cook me something!" teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian berdua sangat cocok menjadi saudara tiri yang jahat."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang sambil tertawa-tawa, menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mendengus pelan. Sementara Junmyeon hanya tertawa.

"Itu artinya kami jahat?"

"Wajah kalian itu loh, wajah-wajah antagonis!"

Kyungsoo tambah ngakak ketawanya. Seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat mereka menderita. Khususnya kepada Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh aula. Seluruh anggota kelompoknya sibuk. Dan matanya terpaku pada satu objek. Yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu tribun sambil membaca naskahnya dengan alis tebal yang menukik tajam.

.

Duh, yang masih inget mantan…

.

Junmyeon berjengit pelan ketika Yifan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk –membaca naskah –dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Dengan cepat, Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini malah jambak-jambakan.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Sehun.

"Tau."

"Aduh aduh, sipit, lepasin dong!"

"Gak!"

"Rasain nih!"

"Aduh, jangan kenceng-kenceng, belo!"

Gedubrak!

"Aduh, encok mah encok ini.."

"Wahahaha!"

"Sukurin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must go home now."

"Can you stay with me all night long?"

"No, Prince. I can't. Good bye, prince."

"Lady! Don't leave me! Lady!"

Junmyeon duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sambil menghafal dialognya.

 _Ding dong!_

Nada notifikasi dari Line di handphonenya berbunyi nyaring mengisi keheningan. Junmyeon pun mengambil handphonenya. Dan detik selanjutnya ia hampir jantungan.

.

 _Wu_fan_

 _Hey, kita belum berlatih scene untuk kita berdua, bukan?_

 _._

Pengirimnya itu loh, yang bikin jantungan.

.

.

Ia berdebar. Kata 'kita berdua' seperti sebuah kata berpolisemi untuknya.

.

 _Jun-kim_

 _Uhm, ya._

 _._

Tidak sampai 5 menit, balasan dari pesannya datang.

.

 _Wu_fan_

 _Besok latihan lagi, 'kan? Bagaimana sekalian saja? Tadi kan tidak sempat._

 _._

.

 _Jun-kim_

 _Hm, baiklah kalau begitu._

.

.

 _._

 _Wu_fan_

 _Oke. Selamat malam._

 _._

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Junmyeon! Bicaramu dijaga!"

Oke. Ibunya memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Selain itu, dia tadi berteriak, sih.. ya gak heran kalau ibunya di bawah sana mendengar.

"Calm down, Kim. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat malam, tidak lebih! Sesama teman wajar saja jika mengucapkan selamat malam. Lagipula, dia tidak menambahkan embel-embel apapun dibelakang itu."

Tapi begitulah manusia. Lain di bibir, lain di hati. Bibirnya bisa saja berucap begitu. Tapi hatinya malah menyukai itu. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan jantungnya yang bekerja tidak normal.

Kesimpulannya, apa Junmyeon sudah benar-benar move on, kawan?

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti isi Line Yifan dan Junmyeon kemarin, hari ini mereka latihan kembali seperti kemarin di tempat yang sama. Mereka berlatih sampai di scene ketika pihak kerajaan menggelar pesta dansa di istana untuk sang pangeran mencari tambatan hatinya. Lalu mereka beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk-duduk di pinggir aula.

"Sehunnie~aaa~"

Di salah sudut, ada Jongin dan Sehun yang mojok lagi suap-suapan bekal yang dibawa Sehun. Jongin udah mangap-mangap minta disuapin, tapi ya namanya juga Sehun, yang jahil, suka ngisengin orang tanpa kecuali –termasuk pacarnya sendiri. Dia awalnya mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Jongin yang terbuka lebar. Tapi kemudian, dia membelokkan arah sumpitnya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Sehun mah php."

Sehun melet-melet, ngejek Jongin.

Lalu di sudut lainnya, ada Junmyeon yang masih melatih aktingnya. Dia ingin menampilkan yang terbaik nantinya. Dia tengah berlatih dengan Yixing.

Junmyeon mencoba untuk menangis dan menghayati perannya.

"Hiks..Oh God, I really want to come at the party. But I haven't complete the task. And they've ruined my dress. Hiks, what should I do?" ia benar-benar meneteskan air mata dengan deras. Hebat.

Sungjong menarasikan kelanjutan ceritanya, "Suddenly, a blinding light coming to Cinderella. Cinderella look surprised and frightened. The light changed and fairy came from there."

"Who are you?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Don't be afraid! I'm fairy. What makes you sad, beautiful lady? Tell me." Jawab Yixing lembut dengan air muka yang tenang lalu mengusap air mata Junmyeon.

"My mom forbid me to come at the party. Actually, I really want to come. But they was ruined my dress. And this is my only one dress I have."

"Oh don't worry my dear. I will help you. Now, close your eyes."

Junmyeon menutup matanya. Lalu Yixing mengayunkan penanya –pengganti tongkat sihir.

"One, two, three..and voila! Now you can open your eyes."

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat melanjutkan dialognya, Minseok berdiri dan menyuruh mereka semua melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Dan mereka sudah selesai berlatih.

"Kerja bagus!"

"Hafalkan bagian kalian masing-masing ya! Kalau tidak, tanggung akibatnya nanti."

"Iya."

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai keluar dari aula. Kebetulan, Junmyeon dan Yifan yang terakhir keluar dari aula.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau pulang bareng? Kita kan cuma beda blok." Tawar Yifan sambil mengunci pintu aula.

' _Cuma pulang bareng kok. Gapapa.'_ Batin Junmyeon.

"Baiklah."

Setelah memastikan pintu aula sudah terkunci rapat, mereka pun meninggalkan aula. Tanpa ada satupun percakapan, mereka berjalan beriringan. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang mengisi keheningan.

"Kuharap, kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Hng?"

Yifan memberi tatapan bingung, belum mengerti maksud perkataan Junmyeon.

"Ah, m-maksudku, kita bisa berlakon dengan baik nanti –iya, begitu…"

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan tersenyum tipis,"Oh, semoga begitu."

Junmyeon hanya menunduk dengan tangannya yang menyandang ranselnya.

.

Diam-diam Yifan melirik gadis mungil yang berjalan disampingnya itu. Sang mantan kekasih. Lalu menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Well, well, well… bandel emang. Lagi try out juga, malah nulis-nulis ff :'v jangan dicontoh ya teman teman u,u

Ini otak lagi lancer-lancernya ngalir ide buat ff yang bagus, kalo aku nunda nulis, ntar idenya hilang. Kan sayang :v

Ff ini terinspirasi dari tugas drama bahasa inggrisku. Tapi bukan kelompok aku, kelompok temen. Yang satu cewek satunya cowok. Mereka udah berstatus saling mantan/? Tapi yang kebagian peran jadi yang dilamar itu si cewek dan yang lamar cowok. Ngerti kan? '-' intinya, mereka mantanan/? Tapi kebagian peran jadi ngelamar gitu lah. Au ah gelap.

Okeee~chap duanya udah ada. Jadi tinggal liat respon kalian ajjahh/? Ih najong. Kok gue ngalay sih-,-

See you in the next chapter!

P.s:mungkin apdetannya bakalan ada besok. Ini masih **mungkin** ya!

.

23 February 2016

-21:11 Wita-


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be The Cinderella**

 **Krisho**

 **(And other cast that you'll be find here)**

 **Rated T fiction**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **P.s : Sorry, format heading ffnya gak sama kek chap 1 :3**

* * *

 **P.s.s : Bahasanya campur-campur, bro.**

* * *

 **P.s.s.s : Gak. Gak ada note lagi :v /digebukin/ selamat membaca teman temaaan~!**

* * *

.

.

.

Tak terasa, 3 minggu sudah mereka habiskan untuk berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Semua itu diharapkan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Dan inilah harinya. Mereka akan mementaskan hasil latihan dan kerja keras mereka. Kira-kira, inilah kehebohan yang mereka buat.

"Ya! Jangan injak gaunku!"

"Maaf! Gak sengaja."

"Duh, kenapa yang kena giliran pertama kelompok Cinderella sih…"

"Aduh, Baek, ini bukan waktunya mengeluh. Cepat atur rambutmu dan pakai gaunmu!"

.

Rempong bro.

.

"Heh, jangan panik gitu napa." Tegur Junmyeon yang jengah melihat beberapa orang nampak sibuk sendiri. Misalnya, Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeluh, Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengomeli Baekhyun sekaligus berperan sebagai penata rias, Chanyeol yang nginjek gaunnya Sehun, dan lain-lain. Dan sukses membuat kepala Junmyeon mau pecah.

Junmyeon, Yixing dan Minseok sepertinya sudah siap dan tertata rapi dengan gaun dan riasan yang simple. Mereka duduk di pinggir ruang ganti.

Ada yang heran kenapa ada Chanyeol di tengah-tengah ruang ganti yang mayoritas berisi wanita? Tenang! Para lelaki ganti bajunya di ruang ganti khusus laki-laki, kok.

Junmyeon mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru dengan apron putih besar melekat di tubuhnya. Jadi saat diberikan sihir –bohongan– ,dia tinggal melepas apron yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu dan tinggal memakai mahkota di kepala. Lalu Yixing mengenakan gaun ungu yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, memegang sebuah tongkat sihir mainan dan mengenakan topi sihir berwarna ungu. Kemudian Minseok, memakai gaun –yang panjangnya sama dengan milik Yixing –berwarna cokelat tua dan memakai bandana merah muda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si biang keributan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Baekhyun datang dengan gaun pink nya yang panjang, lalu Kyungsoo dengan gaun panjang berwarna toska yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna keemasan –karena dialah ratunya.

"Mana Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu."

Sehun datang bersama Sungjong.

"Gimana? Udah hafal, 'kan?" Tanya Sungjong. Sorotan matanya khusus terarah kepada Baekhyun, meskipun pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk semua orang yang ada disitu. Sementara Baekhyun cuma cengar-cengir.

"Tenang Sungjong-ie! Udah hafal kok." Serunya dengan semangat.

Sungjong mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Mereka nampak bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tertawa.

"Cowok-cowoknya pada kemana? Lama amat." Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Pasti mau liat Jongin." Timpal Kyungsoo, bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

Sehun berkilah, "Sok tau deh. Kan sebentar lagi kita mau mulai."

"Alah, ngaku aja deh,"

"Ih, udah diem!"

Sehun memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka. Dan muncullah tiga laki-laki kece yang sudah mengenakan kostumnya –ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol tadi kedalam ruang ganti cuma buat ngambil bedak.

Junmyeon hanya diam ketika teman-temannya mengomentari tampilan tiga lelaki itu. Ada yang bilang paduan warnanya kurang baguslah, inilah, itulah, bla bla bla…

Dia mengakui, mereka semua tampan. Tak heran mereka memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah ini.

.

Yaa…termasuk Yifan.

.

Karena dia memilikki ketampanan dan tinggi badannya di atas rata-rata, sehingga banyak digandrungi perempuan. Seperti saat ini, Yifan memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih, lalu jas berwarna kuning keemasan dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna merah yang membuat penampilannya terlihat mahal, dan terakhir, sepatu pantofel hitam yang membalut kakinya melengkapi kesempurnaan tampilannya. Dan mau tak mau, Junmyeon harus akui kalau dia benar-benar tampan.

.

Keren juga.

.

Kece apalagi.

.

Sekaligus membenarkan opini orang-orang di luar sana yang berkata,"Pas udah jadi mantan, malah jadi tambah ganteng dua kali lipat."

.

"Jun? Heh, Jun! bengong aja. Cepetan."

Junmyeon mengerjap,"Eh, iya, iya.."

Mereka berjalan menuju aula. Beruntung, koridor sedang sepi, karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ketika Sungjong membuka pintu aula, anak-anak kelas 12-4 langsung heboh melihat para bidadari dan bidadara yang mempesona memasuki aula.

"Nenek sihir! Nenek sihir!"

Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk Yixing dan mengejeknya. Yixing hanya memberi glare terbaiknya kepada Jongdae, sementara Jongdae hanya tergelak. Setelah semuanya masuk, mereka berjejer di atas panggung kecil yang ada disitu.

"Okay, guys, let's watch performance from group 2!" sambut Miss Hwang dengan semangat dan memancing murid-muridnya untuk bertepuk tangan. Tepukkan tangan yang heboh dan terkesan berlebihan pun bergemuruh. Sementara para penampil hanya tersenyum, menetralisir rasa gugup yang mendera.

Sungjong, selaku narator sedikit melangkah maju dan membuka acara.

.

(Ps : kalo sungjong menarasikan atau ngomong, dicetak miring.)

.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun!"

"Annyeoong~!"

" _Yeah, we are here to show you a drama entitled Cinderella! First, I will introducing our members. My name is Lee Sungjong as the narrator, this is Kim Jongin as the guard, Kim Junmyeon as the Cinderella, Wu Yifan as the Prince, Do Kyungsoo as the Queen, Park Chanyeol as the King, Zhang Yixing as the fairy, Oh Sehun as Anastasia, Byun Baekhyun as Drizella, and last, Kim Minseok as Lady Tremaine."_

Mereka lagi-lagi bertepuk tangan. Saat pengenalan tokoh tadi pun, mereka berisik mengomentari apapun yang dikatakan Sungjong, sehingga Miss Hwang kewalahan menegur mereka.

" _The drama will start. Enjoy our performance, guys!"_

Para pemain membubarkan diri dari panggung, membiarkan Sungjong berdiri di pinggir panggung untuk mengatur jalannya cerita.

" _Once upon a time, there's lived a girl named Cinderella. Her mom was left a long time ago. And his father married again with a bad woman. But his father was dead too after married with that woman. The woman has two daughter named Drizella and Anastasia. Cinderella always treated as servant by her step mother and her step sisters."_

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk ke pentas.

"Cinderella..oh Cinderella!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian Junmyeon datang.

"Yes, Drizella?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk ke lantai dan berkata,"Look! The floor was very dirty. Clean it!"

Sehun menyela, "No, no, no! I'm hungry! You must cook something for me firstly."

Junmyeon memasang wajah kebingungan sambil menatap kedua saudaranya.

"Cinderella, the floor is dirty. I don't like something dirty." –Baekhyun.

"But I'm hungry, Cinderella. I really need to eat!" –Sehun.

"I don't care! Cinderella, you must clean it now." –Baekhyun.

"Oh, my sister. I really confused now. Which one must I do now?"

"Clean the floor!/Cook me something!" teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Lalu kemudian, Minseok memasuki pentas.

"Hey, what's happen here? So noisy!"

"Mom, look at the floor. It is dirty, isn't it?"rajuk Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Minseok.

"Yes, you're right."

Sehun menggelayuti tangan Minseok yang bebas,"But mom, I'm hungry! I want Cinderella cook me some food."

"Cinderella! Cook some food for us. And then, clean this house until completely clean."

"Yes mom." Jawab Junmyeon, hanya bisa menurut kepada ibunya.

Setelah itu, mereka turun dari panggung. Sungjong kembali menarasikan cerita.

" _It usually happens every day. Cinderella got a punishment if she can't do her task rightly. And Cinderella can't do anything, except obey all the commands. And guys, in the other place, at the castle lived a charming prince. His parents really want to see their son marry quickly. But the Prince always refuse their desire."_

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Yifan memasuki pentas. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya. Dan Yifan duduk menghadap orang tuanya.

"My son, when are you getting married? Father and mother really want to see you build a family." Ujar Chanyeol berwibawa. Baekhyun yang melihat itu di pinggir pentas mencoba menahan tawanya. Chanyeol terlihat menggelikan berakting seperti itu.

"I'll marry later, dad. Don't worry. I just want to enjoy my life now."

"Son, you are your father's continuer. What will happen to this country if you don't get married and have children?"

"Your mother is right. Think it carefully."

"Okay, okay, stop it. Just give me time to thinking and prepare myself, okay mom, dad?" pinta Yifan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas,"Right. But until two weeks later and you refuse my desire again, I'll match you with the neighbor kingdom's Princess."

Yifan tersenyum yakin,"Don't worry, dad."

Mereka berdiri dan keluar dari panggung. Dan sukarelawan dari anak lain yang cuman nonton mengangkut properti tadi keluar panggung.

" _After two weeks, a guard comes to the country and spread the party invitation to all houses in the country. Every lady could come to that party. Then the Guard had come to Cinderella's house."_

Junmyeon, Minseok, Baekhyun serta Sehun memasuki pentas. Namun Junmyeon hanya berdiri di pinggir, berpura-pura menyapu.

Jongin masuk dan berpura-pura mengetuk pintu serta membuat suara orang yang tengah mengetuk pintu.

"Tok tok tok!"

"Cinderella, open the door!" perintah ibunya.

"Yes, mom."

Junmyeon menghadap Jongin dan berpura-pura membuka pintu.

"Oh, castle guard! It's an honor you visit here. What do you want here?"

Setelah membiarkan Jongin masuk, mereka berbicara di depan pintu. Sehun dan Baekhyun membuat gesture menguping yang konyol dibelakang mereka yang membuat audiens tertawa. Sedangkan Minseok hanya berdiri di samping dua anak absurd itu.

"Kingdom will hold a party for the Prince. The party aims to find a bride for the Prince. All the girls in this house could attend the party."

"Kyaah!"

Sehun dan Baekhyun memekik senang. Sementara Junmyeon hanya tersenyum sumringah.

Jongin melanjutkan," The party will be held at Saturday night this week. Thanks for your attention."

Setelah Jongin turun dari panggung, Sehun dan Baekhyun menyerbu Minseok.

"Mom, mom! I want to go there!" seru Baekhyun.

"Yeah, me too!"

Minseok tampak kewalahan menghadapi duo hiperaktif ini.

"Okay, kids, calm down. You two are so beautiful. I'm sure the Prince will pick one of you two."

Junmyeon mendekat, tertarik untuk ikut ke pesta.

"Mom, I want to go there too." Ujarnya pelan.

Mereka bertiga mengernyit, yang berkoar lebih dulu adalah Baekhyun.

"What are you talking about?"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan,"What will you wear later, hm? You don't have any good dresses!"

"No, I have one. Wait here!"

Junmyeon berlari keluar panggung. Tak lama kemudian ia datang membawa sebuah dress berwarna hijau dengan jahitan pita di sekitar dadanya. Ceritanya, itu adalah peninggalan ibunya.

Minseok tertawa sinis,"What is this? Are you sure to wear this?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. Lalu Baekhyun merebut dress di tangan Junmyeon.

"This dress is more suitable to be mop the floor! Hahaha!" lalu tangan lentiknya merobek jahitan renda di bagian bawah baju itu.

Junmyeon meraung,"No! Don't ruin my dress, please!"

Seakan tuli, mereka malah semakin ganas merusak baju itu. Junmyeon terduduk, menangis.

"Hiks, no! Please don't do it! Hiks.."

Setelah dirasa cukup puas, mereka melempar baju itu ke arah Junmyeon. Para audiens mulai bereaksi. Ada yang ikut menangis, ada yang kesal dengan trio Baekhyun Sehun Minseok dan berjanji akan mengomeli mereka nantinya.

" _That poor Cinderella cry over her dress. She feels so sad. She can't go to the party. Honestly, she is really wanted to go to the party and meet the Prince."_

"Hiks... Oh God, I really want to come at the party. But they've ruined my dress. Hiks, what should I do?"

Junmyeon menangis tersedu. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin menangis juga. Bahkan Sungjong menatap iba kepada Junmyeon dan matanya berkaca. Junmyeon terlalu mendalami peran, tapi itu bagus.

" _Suddenly, a blinding light coming to Cinderella. Cinderella looks surprised and frightened. The light changed and fairy came from there."_ Lanjutnya dan Yixing memasuki pentas dengan beberapa murid yang membuat efek lighting dengan senter. Junmyeon pura-pura kesilauan dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Yixing. Lalu beringsut mundur dengan wajah ketakutan yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Who are you?" Tanya Junmyeon .

Yixing duduk menghadap Junmyeon, "Don't be afraid! I'm fairy. What makes you sad, beautiful lady? Tell me." Jawab Yixing lembut dengan air muka yang tenang lalu mengusap air mata Junmyeon.

"My mom forbids me to come at the party. Actually, I really want to come. But they was ruined my dress. And this is my only one dress I have."

"Oh don't worry my dear. I will help you. Now, close your eyes."

Junmyeon menutup matanya. Lalu Yixing mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"One, two, three…and voila! Now you can open your eyes."

Dengan cekatan, Junmyeon melepas apron yang dipakainya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu membuka matanya.

"Now, stand up please." Pinta Yixing.

Junmyeon berdiri, lalu menatap baju di tubuhnya tak percaya.

"Fairy? Is it me? Is it my dress? Oh my god, this is so beautiful! I like it! Thank you very much, fairy!"

"Never mind. And for the sweetener, this is glass shoes. Wear it."

Junmyeon menerima sepatu kaca dari Yixing. Bukan kaca yang sebenarnya, hanya sebuah wedges setinggi 5 cm berwarna transparan.

"Oh my god, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, honey. But remember, my magical spell only valid until 12 o'clock at night, when the bell at the castle ringing."

Junmyeon mengangguk,"Okay. Once again, thanks fairy."

" _With her happiness, Cinderella comeback to her room to prepare herself for the party."_

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sungjong melanjutkan.

" _Then at the night, Cinderella came late at the party. Her step sisters didn't know that Cinderella is coming. So, they have fun at that party and asked the Prince for dance with them."_

Yifan, Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki pentas. Beberapa pemain yang nganggur juga masuk, kecuali Junmyeon dan Jongin. Mereka bertugas sebagai orang-orang asing yang juga ikut berdansa.

"Hey, Anastasia, look, the Prince is alone! What if we approached and asked him to dance?"

"Hm, not a bad idea! I'll go first! Because I'm beautiful, he wouldn't refuse my dance invitation."

Sebelum Sehun maju, Baekhyun mencegatnya,"No! Because I'm older than you and more~ beautiful than you, I must go first."

Sehun menatapnya tajam,"Geez, whatever! Go there!"

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu mendekati Yifan.

"Oh, Prince! Will you dance with me?" pinta Baekhyun, sambil berkedip-kedip genit. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengelus dada. Sementara Yifan dalam hati mengernyit jijay, _'njir, bener-bener bakat jadi cabe.'_ Batinnya sadis.

"Sorry, lady. I won't."

Baekhyun cemberut,"Oh, it's okay.."

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dengan kaki yang dihentak, dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Look! He refused you! It means I'm more beautiful than you." Ujar Sehun percya diri.

"What? No! I'm more beautiful than you."

"If that so, why did he refuse you?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Now, look at me, who is more beautiful than you."

Dengan seluruh kepercaya diriannya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Yifan.

"Hi, Prince. My name is Anastasia. Will you dance with me?" Sehun menatap Yifan dengan aegyo andalannya. Jongin yang melihat itu tampak kepanasan dipinggir pentas. Yifan menelan salivanya. Dia terlalu lemah dengan aegyo wanita –hell, karena ia punya adik perempuan dirumahnya dan seringkali melakukan ini, ia jadi rentan dengan hal seperti ini.

"O-oh, sorry, pretty lady. But I don't want to dance with anyone now."

Sehun menelan kekecewaan dan kembali kepada Baekhyun yang kini juga tertawa.

"He refused you too!"

"But I can talk with him longer than you! "

"Geez!" perang laser dari mata Baekhyun dan Sehun pun mewarnai adegan itu.

" _The Queen and King looked to their son at distance. And their feel desperate, because the Prince seemed not interested with any woman, while many beautiful women who came to this party."_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sekilas,"Oh, Queen. Look at our son. I'm worry if our effort won't success."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya,"Calm down. Let's see what will happens next. If it doesn't work, as you told before, he will be match with the neighbor kingdom's Princess."

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum tipis.

" _After a long time, Cinderella is coming. And she was grateful that the party hasn't completed."_

Junmyeon mengangkat gaun kepanjangannya dengankedua tangannya,"Uh, hello guard! Sorry I'm late."

Jongin tersenyum,"It's okay. Come in."

Junmyeon pun masuk ke pentas itu dengan hati berdebar. Karena setelah ini, dia harus berdansa dengan Yifan.

" _After entering the ballroom, Cinderella become the center of attention, including the Prince. He looked interested to Cinderella and he approached her."_

Dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdebar, mereka berhadapan. Seketika, terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga di sekitar mereka.

Entah kenapa, Yifan merasa gugup. Dia menghela nafas seraya berkata,

"You're so beautiful. I've never see a girl as beautiful as you."

Sorak sorai terdengar. Pipi Junmyeon memerah.

.

 _Rasa itu hadir lagi._

 _._

"A-ah, thank you.."

Dalam kecanggungan, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Yifan tampak berdehem.

"Will you dance with me?"

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap tepat ke mata gadis itu. Junmyeon merasa otaknya blank, otaknya dicuci oleh Yifan saat ini juga. Hingga akhirnya sorakan dari teman-temannya menyadarkannya.

"Y-yeah, sure."

.

Tangan yang saling menyatu, saling menggenggam dan begitu dekat. Berbagi bunyi detakan jantung yang menggebu. Kaki yang melangkah sesuai irama musik yang entah sejak kapan berbunyi, dan saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, cukup membuat Junmyeon serasa terbang ke awang-awang.

"Ciee, ciee CLBK nih uhuuy!"

Well, teriakan tak tahu malu itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Junmyeon menunduk, tak sanggup menatap kepada Yifan.

" _The King and Queen who saw that moment looks very happy. And they sure, the Prince will pick that girl."_

"My Queen, they're look very perfect together, isn't it?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo –tuntutan peran. Baekhyun mengamuk kalau melihat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat,"Yeah, you're right! I hope my son establish his choice to that girl."

"What do you mean with 'my son'? That's my son!"sahut Chanyeol.

"Ssst..! How about 'our'? That is our son. And our son will marry with that girl." Putus Kyungsoo memecah perdebatan mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh,"Yeah. I like that."

Cukup lama mereka berdansa. Junmyeon sudah tak tahan, tulang-tulang penopang tubuhnya seperti hilang begitu saja. Ia menatap Sungjong dan memohon untuk membacakan narasi selanjutnya.

Sungjong mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin untuk menyalakan backsound bel yang berbunyi.

 _Teng..teng..teng.._

" _The bell was ringed. Cinderella realized that was the end of the magic."_

Junmyeon menarik dirinya menjauh dari Yifan, "Oh, I'm sorry! I must go home now."

Yifan berkerut tak rela. Jujur, ia sangat menikmati moment tadi.

"Can you stay with me all night long?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "No, Prince. I can't. Good bye, prince."

"Lady! Don't leave me! Lady!"

" _Cinderella was run. Fortunately, Cinderella left one of her glass shoes. Prince put the shoes with sadly. Then the guard approached him."_

Jongin menghampiri Yifan dan menepuk pundaknya,"Don't be sad, Prince. I'm sure you can get her. With that shoe, you can find the owner."

Yifan tersenyum kepada Jongin,"You're brilliant. Stop this party and we will look for the owner of this shoe tomorrow."

"Okay, Prince."

Setelah semua pemain turun dari panggung, Sungjong melanjutkan narasi berikutnya.

" _The next day, Prince and his guard looked for the owner of glass shoe. But, no one can use that shoe. And then, they arrived at Cinderella's house."_

Minseok, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Junmyeon segera memasuki pentas. Junmyeon berjalan ke ujung panggung, untuk menyapu. Sedangkan dua saudara tiri dan ibunya duduk di tengah panggung.

Jongin berjalan ke pinggir panggung –menganggap itu sebuah pintu. Lalu membuat gesture mengetuk pintu.

"Tok, tok, tok! Excuse me!"

Minseok segera berdiri menghampiri Jongin,"Oh, guard and prince! What are you coming here?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengar ibunya menyebut kata pangeran pun langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Jongin menunjukkan sepatu di tangannya,"Prince is looking for the owner of this shoe. Prince will marry with the girl that fit with this shoe."

Baekhyun memekik, "Oh, that's mine! That's mine!"

"Hey, what do you mean? That's mine!"

Minseok menghela nafasnya, "Oh, shut up, kids. I'm sorry Prince, guard, come in first."

Yifan dan Jongin pun masuk.

" _Cinderella heard that Prince was looked for the owner of the shoe. She wants to come out and say if that is hers. But she is afraid. Cinderella is very certain that her mom will angry with her. So, she just peeps behind the wall."_

Junmyeon bersembunyi dibalik meja yang tersedia sebagai pengganti tembok, menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan tangan masih memegang sapu.

Jongin menyuruh Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk duduk dan mencoba sepatu itu. Baekhyun segera merebutnya dan memakai itu ke kakinya.

"Oh, no! It is too big for me!" serunya tidak terima. Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa senang lalu bergantian untuk mencoba sepatu itu.

"Ah! This shoe is too small!"

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sehun mengembalikan sepatu itu.

"Are you don't have any girls here except their two?" Tanya Yifan, terlihat putus asa karena rumah Cinderella adalah rumah yang terakhir yang tersisa.

"Ehm, no I don't have any –"

Duk!

" _Cinderella's broom was fallen to the floor."_

"What's that?"

"O-oh, that's a cat! Yeah, a cat, Prince." Sahut Baekhyun terbata.

Yifan yang penasaran pun menghampiri sumber suara. Dan terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis bersembunyi disitu.

"You're lie." Tuding Yifan kepada Minseok. Minseok menelan salivanya susah payah. Tatapan Yifan mengerikan kalau kau mau tau.

Ia menyuruh Junmyeon berdiri dan membawanya ke hadapan ibu beserta saudara tirinya.

"Who is she?"

"She just a servant here."

"Guard, give me the shoe."

Jongin menyerahkan sepatu itu kepada Yifan. Lalu ia berlutut dihadapan Junmyeon, hendak memakaikan sepatu itu.

"But, Prince, she just a servant!" sela Minseok.

" I don't care."

Yifan memasangkan sepatu itu ke kaki Junmyeon dengan perlahan. Dan itu terlihat bagus dan sangat cocok untuknya.

"No! It's impossible!" seru Minseok beserta anak-anaknya tak percaya.

Yifan berdiri dan menatap Junmyeon lekat-lekat.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Cinderella."

Yifan meraih tangan Junmyeon lalu menggenggamnya.

"Cinderella, will you marry me?"

 _._

' _aduh gakuat gakuaaat!'_

.

Junmyeon merasa terbakar. Suhu disekitarnya kenapa jadi panas sekali?

"Ciee~beneran nih CLBK!" –si kompor Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Yifan lebih erat,"Yes, I will!"

Seketika, lagu I'm Saying-nya Lee Hongki berkumandang dari speaker yang di atur oleh Chanyeol. Sorakan dari teman-temannya ikut memeriahkan. Junmyeon merasa kayak dilamar beneran.

"Perhatian semuanya! Maaf Miss, aku minta waktu sebentar."

Setelah Yifan berucap seperti itu, mereka semua diam. Musik pun ikut berhenti.

"Junmyeon, aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Juga marah pada diriku sendiri. Selama tiga bulan ini, jadwal sehari-hariku jadi tidak karuan. Hanya karena kau. Kau selalu muncul di pikiranku. Aku menyesal mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau jadi sering menjauhiku. Kau bahkan menolak untuk menjadi Cinderella saat itu."

Junmyeon membola,"B-bagaimana kau –"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu saat ini adalah, aku Wu Yifan gagal move on dari Kim Junmyeon. Dan aku, ingin kita kembali seperti sedia kala dan mengulangi semuanya dari nol. Maafkan aku. Aku menyangka kau melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah ingin kau lakukan sekalipun. Aku salah. Aku menyesal."

Junmyeon membeku. Ia tak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Bahkan ini disaksikan oleh guru dan teman-temannya! Ia tak tahu, kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membalas perkataan Yifan. Jeda yang begitu panjang terjadi. Dan Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya.

"Wu Yifan. Kau pikir, bayanganmu tidak menghantui kepalaku? Kau pikir aku berhasil bangkit dan melupakanmu? Dan apa kau pikir aku memaafkanmu?"

Yifan terdiam. Antara kaget, dan tak tahu hendak membalas apa.

"Siapapun pasti akan sakit hati jika ia dituduh melakukan suatu hal yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehnya sedikitpun. Tapi, Yifan, aku tidak tau seberapa besar cintaku padamu, atau cintamu padaku. Apa aku terlalu mencintaimu, sampai-sampai aku juga gagal move on dari seorang Wu Yifan ini?"

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat 17 otot wajah Yifan tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kim Junmyeon. Kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Dan aku ingin, kita berdua mengulang semuanya dari awal denganku. Apa kau ingin seperti itu?"

Senyum Junmyeon terkembang,"Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Yeeeah~ pajak balikan woy!" teriak Kim Jongdae dan beberapa makhluk lainnya.

Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan, turut senang atas membaiknya hubungan mereka. Sementara Miss hwang hanya tersenyum menatap detik-detik pengakuan seorang Pangeran kepada Cinderella-nya.

 _Anak muda. Wajar._ Pikir guru itu.

Sungjong turut bertepuk tangan meriah, lalu mengambil alih perhatian akan membacakan narasi terakhirnya.

" _Okay, attention please! Prince married with Cinderella and live happily ever after forever! Yeaaah!"_

Miss Hwang berdiri mengadap ke semua anak muridnya. Sementara para penampil berdiri di depan seperti pertama kali memasuki panggung.

"Nah, guys. Kita sudah lihat tadi pertunjukan hebat dari mereka bonus dengan drama live dari Yifan dan Junmyeon. Give applause for them!"

Lagi-lagi gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Setelah mereda, Miss Hwang melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran saya akan habis. Jadi, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian. But! Kalian harus merapikan aula ini dari property atau apapun yang berserakan disini. Seperti sampah permen ini, yang entah siapa pemangsa permennya, miss tidak tahu. Kalau Mr. Choi melihat ini, beliau pasti mengamuk dan Miss tidak mau tahu. Oke? Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

Sepeninggalan Miss Hwang, mereka sibuk membersihkan aula. Para pemain drama tadi merapikan panggung dari property-property, sebagian dari mereka menyapu aula yang lumayan besar itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Para pemain drama masih memakai kostumnya dan mereka berencana berganti baju sekarang.

"Yifan!"

Junmyeon berlari menghampiri Yifan sebelum lelaki itu memasuki ruang ganti pria.

"Emm, nanti kita makan siang bersama, ya?" pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Yifan menjawab sambil mengusak rambut Junmyeon, "Baiklah."

Junmyeon tersenyum cerah. Ia hampir berbalik sebelum mendengar Yifan berkata,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar cantik. Aku memujimu diatas panggung tadi bukan karena tuntutan script."

Lalu melanjutkan.

"Oh iya, aku juga serius saat mengatakan ingin menikahimu."

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Yifan, kita masih terlalu muda! Aku belum siap! Aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku, aku ingin membahagiakan ibuku, aku ingin –"

"Sst, aku belum selesai bicara, sayang. Aku akan melamarmu. Tapi nanti. Ketika aku sudah lulus kuliah. Dan ketika aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, tabunganku cukup untuk membeli rumah sebagai tempat tinggal kita, aku akan melamarmu. Pegang janjiku. Jika aku mengingkari janji, tinggalkan aku. Tinggalkan si brengsek ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum haru mendengar penuturan Yifan,"Aku akan memegang janjimu. Dan berdoa semoga kau bisa mewujudkan janji itu –"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"–karena aku pun ingin hidup bersamamu hingga ajal menjemput."

.

.

.

End

Kyahaha, kok endnya kek begini x3 daan, ini panjang banget ya? 4k+ word! Fanfic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat heheh :3 /plus bacotannya -3-

Oh ya, kalo kesannya aneh, maapin ye :3 Soalnya,pertama aku nulis ini, rencananya mereka masih smp. Ya karena ini kan terinspirasi dari tugas ku sendiri. Aku ngebayangin aulanya itu kayak ruang keterampilan di sekolahanku :3

Tapi berhubung endingnya seperti itu, ku ubah mereka jadi anak sma.

Mau sih balesin review..tapi ini wordnya udah banyak banget huhuw :'3 takut nyampah.

.

Eh tapi... balein aja dah! Sesekali gitu xD

chloedailelf : mereka akan selalu bersama :") /baper/

chenma : nyanyi neng? maap ga ada receh /dikeroyok/ canda siss~ ('-'v) status mantan udah hilang hoho~

seulyoung27 : udah lanjut! sebenernya aku bingung mau nulis apa soal alasan mereka putus '-' anggap aja mereka saling salah paham, marahan trus putus. nah gitu.-.

anaknya chansoo : heh, chansoo punya anak! xD momennya dikit ya x3 ntar digebukin bacon soalnya :'3

Sky Scrapper's : aaaaa udah lanjut nih, hayuk~ weh, ini lucu gitu? menurut aku kok garing? gak lucu-lucu amat gitu '-'

Dewi 430 : udah ada lanjutannya nih..

fyodult : emang baunya kek gimana sis? (?) putusnya pun aku gak tau kenapa/? yang penting mereka udah nyatu lagi :3

JonginDO : udah laanjuut~

nonagrice : ka cee -3- jadi baru ngeh kalo aku kim hyerim? :v oke gapapa. mereka emang gagal muv on dua-duanya xD iyaa, mandoo itu xiumin. udah lanjuut!

chansoo : hehe, chansoo nya minim banget :'3 gapapa kaan~ udah di updatee~

.

oke. aku gak tau ini udah berapa word. Yasudah, thanks for your review!

Makasih yang udah nge favoritin, follow, atau cuman lewat juga aku ucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya!

.

P.s : gak ada sequel. titik.

.

.

-17:04 Wita-


End file.
